Arthur Weasley
Arthur Weasley is the patriarch of the Weasley household in the Harry Potter series. He works for the ministry of magic in the misuse of muggle artifacts office. Even though his Family is a pure-blood, He is obsessed with learning about Muggle customs and inventions and owns a large collection of things mostly used by Muggles. His department lacks funding, and his salary is only just able to provide for a vast family, leaving his family finances precarious. Unfortunately, his fascination with Muggle society makes him and his family Blood traitors in the eyes of Voldermort's, Death Eaters. During his time at Hogwarts, Arthur belonged to the house of Gryffindor. An affable, light-hearted man, he tends not to be the authority figure in the family; his wife Molly handles that area. Arthur first appears in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, when Harry stays with the Weasley family at The Burrow during the summer before the first term of Hogwarts begins. In this book, Lucius Malfoy tries to discredit Arthur when Harry and Ron are seen flying his enchanted car and by placing Tom Riddle's diary in Ginny's cauldron so that she can open the Chamber of Secrets and take the blame for the attacks on Muggle-borns. However, Lucius fails to fulfil his objective and the diary is destroyed. At the start of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Arthur wins a large cash prize in a sweepstakes and uses it to take the whole family on a holiday to Egypt. After they return, Arthur thinks that Harry should know (what he Arthur then believes to be) the truth about Sirius Black. In Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, it seems that Arthur does not fully believe the stories of Harry's abuse at the hands of the Dursleys until he witnesses what they think about Harry and the Wizarding world and is stunned to see them so eager to say goodbye to him, before taking him to the Quidditch World Cup. At the beginning of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Arthur is a member of the second Order and accompanies Harry to his visit in the Ministry. During one of his shifts in the Ministry guarding Sybill Trelawney's prophecy, Voldemort's pet snake Nagini attacks him. Harry, who is mentally connected with Voldemort, manages to see this in a vision and is able to warn the Hogwarts authorities. Arthur is subsequently saved just in time and sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, where he fully recovers. In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Arthur has been promoted to Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Arthur is part of the group that moves Harry from Privet Drive for the last time, accompanied by his son Fred who acted as one of the seven Potters. Arthur continues to work in the Ministry but all his movements are tracked. When it's discovered that Ron is travelling with Harry and not sick at home, the Weasleys are forced to go into hiding. Arthur reappears in the Battle of Hogwarts, in which he loses his son Fred, and is joined by his third son Percy. Note: JK Rowling has revealed that in the original draft for Order of the Phoenix she planned to kill Arthur. She changed her mind, however, saying that she couldn't kill him as he is one of the few good fathers in the series and didn't want to make Ron "half a Harry" as in osing one of his parents. However, as she "wanted to kill parents", she spared Arthur's life in exchange for Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. Navigation Category:Male Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Magic Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Paranoid Category:Envious Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Master Orator Category:Successful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Friend of a Villain